


Дом, который построил Джек

by migraine_Sky



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Animal Death, Childhood, Drama, Gen, Pre-Skyfall
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Детство Джеймса и Тьяго - оно проходило на разных континентах и в совершенно разнящемся окружении... Но было ли что-то общее?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом, который построил Джек

Джеймс проводит рукой по гладкому углу дома, он помнит наизусть все сколы и зазубрены между вечно холодными камнями. Когда он был помладше, он любил приходить к этому самому северному углу и выковыривать из швов кладки мох, податливый и влажный. Несмотря на середину лета, Джеймс не вылезает из резиновых сапог, они неуклюже болтаются на ногах без носков, которые он поленился надевать. Он обходит дом кругом против часовой стрелки, и, хотя это не церковь, ему немного не по себе*. Рука не должна оторваться от стены, ни в коем случае, — не то случится несчастье.

Его дом — скопище серых углов; словно несколько маленьких домиков, сбившихся в кучу. Он смотрит на пустошь вокруг узкими окнами-бойницами; похоже, что его придумали в те времена, когда строить замки уже перестали, но воспринимать жилище как крепость — еще нет. Теперь толстые глухие стены нужны, чтобы не впускать лишь темноту и холод.

Вдалеке раздается выстрел охотничьего ружья, Джеймс вздрагивает от неожиданности и едва не отнимает руку от стены.

Тьяго прислоняет ладонь к шершавой штукатурке стены асьенды. Ему нравится чувствовать тепло от нагретого солнцем камня; кажется, как будто асьенда — живое существо. Каждый раз, когда он приезжает летом на остров, первым делом он должен все обойти, убедиться, что все именно так, как было им оставлено. Тьяго проверяет ногтем знакомые трещины, похожие на размашистый рисунок чертика, легонько пинает отходящий камень-тайник на одном из углов и прячется от жары обратно в дом. Он обходит тенистую галерею по кругу, а точнее квадрату; он идет по часовой стрелке, как будто следуя за невидимым солнцем — толстые глухие стены не впускают в дом жару.

В самой середине дома Джеймса — совсем темная и нежилая часть со старой скрипучей лестницей, чуланами и кладовками.

В сердце асьенды Тьяго — зеленый оазис патио, где поют птицы и журчит маленький фонтан.

 

После завтрака Джеймс заглядывает в мастерскую, где работает их старый лесничий, Кинкейт. Там всегда пахнет опилками, железом и маслом.

Кинкейт не доверяет покупным патронам и всегда заряжает их сам. Джеймсу нравится наблюдать, как он трудится над ними — в его движениях необычайная тщательность, которую Джеймс видел только у пожилых людей, как будто это какое-то тайное умение, утраченное более молодым поколением. Лесничий использует старые аптекарские весы, чтобы отмерить нужное количество пороха, и Джеймсу всегда вспоминается статуя Фемиды у здания суда напротив его школы в Швейцарии, словно правосудие с ружьем уже кажется мальчику эффективнее.

— Некоторые охотники думают, что чем больше положить пороха, тем ружье дальше ударит. И напрасно! — говорит Кинкейт, вставляя в гильзу капсюль Жевело и аккуратно засыпая отмеренный с точностью до крупинки порох. — Пороху в дуле сгорит столько, сколько ему полагается, остальное просто вылетит из ствола несгоревшим…

Джеймс протягивает ему пыж, кропотливо выструганный им самим из обрезанной винной пробки, тот вставляет в гильзу и его, насыпает дробь. Джеймс всегда с большой охотой выполняет просьбы Кинкейта. Сделав пару десятков патронов, лесничий дает зарядить несколько гильз и мальчику.

— Тебе, поди, скучно тут одному, без школьных товарищей? — спрашивает Кинкейт между делом, и Джеймс отрицательно вертит головой.

Ему даже чем-то нравятся периоды одиночества, когда отец привозит его в эту глушь на каникулы. Это кажется чем-то сродни испытанию. «Это хорошо, что ты учишься быть один, Джимми, — как-то сказала ему мать. — Чем раньше этому учишься, тем легче потом». Ему показалось, что она была чем-то огорчена, когда это говорила. Возможно, поэтому эти слова запали ему в душу, хотя он и не совсем понял, что она имела в виду.

 

— Почему ты никогда не играешь со сверстниками, Сантьяго? — спрашивает Тьяго его двоюродная сестра Мария Гваделупа.

Кроме нее больше никто не называет его «Сантьяго», и поэтому ему до сих пор странно, что его имя подразумевает святость.

— Мне скучно с ними, — он пожимает плечами, сидя на ступеньке у входа в кухню и старательно связывая между собой бельевые резинки.

Это полуправда, потому что Тьяго просто не нравится играть по правилам, придуманным другими; а завоевать авторитет в уже сформировавшейся до его приезда компании мальчишек за несколько летних недель почти невозможно. На остров приезжают всего-то три семьи, родственники его бабушки, Розалии Родригес; но детей у них много, а еще иногда приплывают чужие мальчишки на лодке, воровать кокосы. Как-то раз Тьяго тайком продырявил их лодку, и они чудом не утонули. Он никому об этом не рассказывал.

— А это тебе зачем? — спрашивает Мария, кивая на его занятие.

— Соледад попросила. Чтобы прыгать, — а вот к имени соседки Тьяго уже привык, и оно больше не режет слух*.

В день, когда они познакомились, он так и спросил у бабушки: «Кому придет в голову назвать свою дочь Соледад?»

«Тому, кто не хочет ей лгать», — ответила ему бабушка, не разъяснив этим ничего.

— Наш Тьяго вечно играет только с девочками или младшенькими, — то ли с досадой, то ли с одобрением говорит кухарка Лола.

— Тьяго спас меня от укуриц! — подхватывает прибежавший с улицы маленький Тэо, тут же запутываясь в готовой резиночке.

— От куриц, Тэо, — насмешливо исправляет Тьяго, распутывая его. — Не посылай его больше выносить кокосовое крошево курицам, Лола. Они, как завидели еду, ринулись к нему целой толпой, а он испугался и с плачем бегал от них по всему двору.

Тьяго нравится, как просто ему произвести впечатление на детей помладше него или заставить их делать то, что ему нужно. Он, однако, никогда не остается в долгу, ведь ему не трудно выполнять и их просьбы, и он с удовольствием принимает их восхищение и благодарность.

После обеда Соледад с подружками уже прыгает на новой резиночке, ловко выстраивая ногами сложные комбинации ромбов и треугольников, хотя Лола прокричала им в окно, что после еды прыгать вредно. Тьяго улыбается, когда они хором напевают стишок, который он им рассказал, — из одной английской книжки, но переделанный им на свой манер.

 

_Вот дом, который построил Джек._

_А это пороховница, которая в темном чулане хранится,_

_В доме, который построил Джек._

_А это ружье, чтоб пугать воронье,_

_С зарядом из пороховницы,_

_Которая в темном чулане хранится,_

_В доме, который построил Джек._

_А это пес, сторожащий ружье,_

_Которое в доме, чтоб пугать воронье_

_Зарядом из пороховницы,_

_Которая в темном чулане хранится,_

_В доме, который построил Джек…_

 

Фентон, черный с проседью лабрадор-ретривер, на вид примерно такой же старый, как и Кинкейт, заглядывает в дверной проем мастерской, и Джеймс треплет его жесткую шерсть на загривке. Пес благодарен любой ласке, выпавшей на его долю, и Джеймс никогда ему в ней не отказывает.

Фентон уже дряхловат для охоты: не так быстр, как раньше, глуховат, один глаз затянула белесая поволока. Кинкейт завел второго, молодого пса, но оставлять Фентона дома не выходит: раз за разом он увязывается за хозяином, стоит тому отправиться на болота с ружьем. Лесничий часто берет с собой и Джеймса, но стрелять не разрешает; поэтому Джеймс иногда предпочитает и вовсе оставаться дома — скажем, с книгой о приключениях и далеких островах, где растут пальмы и всегда светит солнце.

 

Тьяго стоит перед ровными рядами пальм и наблюдает, как Мигель закапывает в землю бочки по просьбе Розалии Родригес. Мальчик слышал, что их асьенда — жалкий остаток былого великолепия кокосовых плантаций севера штата Табаско, но ему эти ряды пальм кажутся бесконечными.

— Они гнездятся прямо в кроне, эти паразиты, — рассказывает Мигель, утирая пот со лба. — Живут себе там и прогрызают дырки в кокосах, чтобы добраться до сладкой воды. И весь наш урожай падает на землю уже изгрызенным.

— Это последняя бочка, Мигель? — спрашивает Розалия, тяжело ступая по хрустящим сухим пальмовым листьям за спиной Тьяго.

— Последняя, сеньора.

— А если они не захотят спускаться с пальмы к приманке? — задумчиво спрашивает Тьяго.

— Захотят, — отвечает ему Розалия. — Крысы, совсем как и люди, никогда не довольствуются тем, что уже имеют.

Тьяго проверяет бочки каждый день — потихоньку, втайне от всех. Он пересчитывает крыс, наблюдает, как они становятся все агрессивнее и отчаяннее. Сначала они всегда затихают, когда Тьяго приоткрывает крышку, жмурятся на свет; но через несколько дней они перестают обращать на него внимание, и, если он заглядывает в ловушку во время потасовки, драка уже не прекращается. Можно заранее догадаться, кто станет победителем в большинстве бочек, — обычно одна или две крысы явно крупнее или сильнее других.

По ночам он иногда просыпается и не может уснуть, думает о крысах в ловушке и о страшных ранах, что они наносят друг другу без всякой злобы, только лишь из-за желания выжить.

Другим детям не разрешают ходить к бочкам; но через неделю Соледад уговаривает Тьяго показать ей хотя бы одну ловушку. В бочке номер пять крысы попались примерно одинаковыми по размеру и прыти, здесь шла самая непредсказуемая борьба. Когда, прокравшись к пальмам в сумерках, Тьяго и Соледад заглядывают в бочку, все крысы, кроме одной, уже мертвы. Но крыса-победитель не сидит, ощерившись, сверкая голодными глазами, — она лежит посреди трупов и тяжело дышит; силы всех пленников оказались почти равными.

— Эту крысу теперь выпустят охотиться? — почти шепотом спрашивает Соледад.

— Нет, — качает головой Тьяго. — Ей не стать охотником, даже если она ухитрится выжить, гляди, как она ослабела… Ее не будут доставать из бочки, подождут, пока она подохнет, и сожгут с остальными трупами.

Соледад молчит, сидя на коленях у края ловушки, немного напуганная и завороженная. Тьяго вдруг ложится на живот, свешивается в бочку чуть ли не по пояс и медленно вытаскивает крысу. Она почти не реагирует, только подергивает носом и лапами; ее шкурка вся мокрая от своей и чужой крови.

— Бедненькая… — шепчет Соледад, дотрагиваясь пальцем до окровавленной шубки. — Нужно облегчить ее страдания.

— Она поправится, если дать ей время, — заявляет Тьяго с упрямством, бережно, но крепко держа ее в обеих ладонях.

— Нет, Тьяго, посмотри, как у нее разодрана шея, — робко возражает Соледад. — Оставляя ее в живых, ты только продлишь ее мучения…

— Ты ничего не понимаешь! — отвечает Тьяго с неожиданной злостью, неуклюже, без помощи рук, встает с колен. — Она поправится… Она же победила…

— Тьяго… — окликает его Соледад, но он уже не слушает и быстрым шагом идет к дому, неся в руках умирающую крысу.

Он прячет ее под свою кровать, устраивает ей мягкую подстилку из старого полотенца, приносит блюдце с водой. Она не пьет и не двигается, только иногда судорожно дрыгает лапками.

Когда ранним утром Тьяго заглядывает под кровать, крыса мертва.

 

Джеймс в мастерской, затачивает свой охотничий нож, которым выстругивает пыжи для Кинкейта, пока тот не видит, — этот нож у него тайком, лесничий думает, что он пользуется маленьким, перочинным. Где-то за стенами из грубых досок раздается жалобное скуление, Джеймс замирает, прислушивается. Звук уже ближе, и он выбегает во двор и видит, как лесничий возвращается с охоты с Фентоном на руках вместо обычной связки дичи. Второй пес беспокойно вьется вокруг них, а старый лабрадор тихо, словно из последних сил, подвывает.

— Подлез под выстрел, — горько говорит Кинкейт, бережно укладывая пса на лужайку перед мастерской. — Принц поднимал стаю на крыло, а он вроде все ходил подле меня… Но потом как рванул в камыши, а я и не заметил вовремя…

— Сгонять за врачом? — спрашивает Джеймс, уже прикидывая, за сколько он доедет до дома мистера Томпсона, ветеринара, по этой слякоти; в сухую погоду на это уходило почти полчаса.

— Нет, Джеймс, — лесничий качает головой, тяжело опускаясь на одно колено и поглаживая взъерошенный загривок. — Я достаточно повидал на своем веку, чтобы не хуже ветеринара знать — не оправится он уже, слишком стар… Я просто подумал, что надобно принести его домой… Хоть и был он мне другом целых пятнадцать лет — да ты еще не родился, когда мы с ним уже на охоту ходили! — а все ж таки не моя это собака, а отца твоего.

Джеймс кивает, хмурится и незаметно нервно комкает края рукавов куртки. Фентон скулит, и эти звуки похожи на плач ребенка, они невыносимы.

— Если ты хочешь… если так будет правильно… я застрелю его, чтобы не мучился, — говорит Джеймс, хотя больше всегда на свете ему не хочется этого делать.

Но это лучше, чем видеть в глазах пса непонимание и такую явную мольбу о помощи, как будто смешанную с непоколебимой верой во всесилие человека.

— Я справлюсь, — отказывается Кинкейт, но кивает как будто с благодарностью.

Он с некоторым трудом поднимается на ноги, и Джеймс чувствует облегчение и тут же стыд. Он стоит рядом, когда лесничий стреляет; выстрел невыносимо громко разносится по округе.

 

…В самой середине дома Джеймса — совсем темная и нежилая часть со старой скрипучей лестницей, чуланами и кладовками. В сердце асьенды Тьяго — зеленый оазис патио, где поют птицы и журчит маленький фонтан.

Но ни Джеймс, забившийся под лестницу, ни Тьяго, скукожившийся в тени фонтана, одинаково не знают, как назвать то горькое, душащее чувство, заставляющее их обоих тайком проливать слезы.

**Author's Note:**

> *В Англии обойти церковь против часовой стрелки считается плохой приметой.  
> *«Соледад» переводится с испанского как «Одиночество».


End file.
